Talk:Bullet GT
For those who have played Midnight Club: Los Angeles, the widebody option looks almost identical to the Bullet GT. GTA4.net's database says that the bullet GT has a top speed of 221MPH.Also, it states that the drop diamond and the gold one have a top speed of 220 MPH. Is this correct? :You're not the first person asking this question. GTA4.net is NOT a reliable source, at least it's not about this kind of information. Just take a look at the Airtug's top speed. Furthermore, each vehicle in GTA IV and EFLC is considerably slow, and I made the test on my own. This has also been discussed on the Talk:Infernus page and on my own discussion page.--Loadingue 19:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ok,thank you that clears it up. :I dont understand why the bullet is so slow... :It should have a top speed of around 200 if it is based on a ford GT. :Oh well. Thank you for your help. :Fizzyade ::Don't mention it. I don't understand neither.--Loadingue 15:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So when I did No. 3, my top speed showed what I believe was 275 MPH... I could be wrong and it could be KPH, but either way I definitely saw 275... what gives? / Szebrine 16:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::What speedometer did you use ?--Loadingue 11:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::None, I'm on unmodded PS3, I saw it under the Mission Grade stats that come up afterward. It said Player: Top Speed xxx and Goal: Top Speed xxx, and I'm pretty sure it was MPH... / Szebrine 19:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now it's starting to get interesting: 275 mph (or 443 km/h) is faster than the fastest production car in the world (the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport which has 1200 hp, according to Wikipedia). It was really in MPH but are you sure it was 275 ?--Loadingue 10:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know, that's why I'm skeptical, it may have been km/h, but that's still 170 mph, which is faster than it appears. I agree with you, I've played GT4, I know what 240 mph should look like in a video game... and GTA's super cars do not attain that speed, nor do they get to 170... maybe it has to do with the jumps at the end and ground/air speed discrepincies? 275 was definite, and I'm pretty sure it was mph... You know what, I'll do it again, and look harder this time. / Szebrine 11:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No need to, it's written on the No. 3 article. Surprisingly it was truly mph. Rockstar seems to overstate their vehicles' speeds, like GTA4.net. Many people are going to be confused and start spreading unreal speeds. Actually a lot of them already have.--Loadingue 17:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::All I can say is that's strange... Oh well. / Szebrine 15:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I also went 430 km/h (275 mp/h) a week ago, like I added. I was like "WTF I didn't go that fast!" So it is probably a screw up by Rockstar...Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 20:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) GTA V In GTA V it is called simply Bullet, rather than Bullet GT. Someone should edit it.«'Pato8'» / Talk 16:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) We need to fix up the Top speeds. If the Adder can go up to 250mph in GTA V, then how can this go up to 275mph, and claerly this is nothing compared to the adder.GameXcaper (talk) 05:18, October 16, 2013 (UTC)